Partilha
by Dinha Prince
Summary: Dividir o que não é apenas nosso.ONESHOT


**Todos os personagens abaixo pertencem ao titio David Shore. Eu só os peguei para divertir.**

OooOOoooOOooo

O humor de House não era o dos melhores, estava sem beber sua droga há dois dias desde que fizera uma aposta com Cuddy; como consequência sua perna estava dilacerando-o de tanta dor. Para piorar cortara a mão.

Estava jogado no sofá sem importar-se com a vida, com o que acontecia além daquela porta e da música que preenchia sua casa, quando a campainha tocou.

- Vá embora! - Ele berrou largado no sofá, jogando a bengala em direção a porta, porém a falta de dotes olímpicos não permitiu que ela fosse além da poltrona próxima.

A visita não esperou que ele fosse recebê-la e forçou a entrada girando a maçaneta, mas a porta estava trancada.

- House!- Ela chamou e bateu – House!

Com dificuldade ele virou-se no sofá e levantou, para cair; levando a mesa de centro junto.

- Droga! - Esbravejou.

- House! - A preocupação era cristalina na voz da visita e sua mão insistia rodando a maçaneta – House!House! -Ela bateu mais forte.

O médico levantou apoiando-se no sofá e foi cambaleando até a porta. Seus dedos pareciam desconhecer a maçaneta e ele demorou mais do que o normal para abri-la. "_Deve ser o álcoo_l", pensou. Na quarta tentativa ele conseguiu.

- House... - ela falou preocupada e aliviada quando o viu, mas não teve tempo para pensar, pois logo o corpo pesado dele estava sobre ela. A aparência dele estava péssima, seus olhos estavam dilatados, sua testa molhada de suor; seus cabelos mais desgrenhados do que o normal.

- Ops! - Ele declarou quando desequilibrou-se e caiu em cima dela.

Cameron o segurou dando alguns passos para trás devido ao peso.

- Venha, vamos para dentro – ela disse ao apoiá-lo sobre seu franzino corpo e arrastá-lo com dificuldade. Fechou a porta com o pé e caminhou em direção ao sofá. Quase caiu junto com ele quando foi sentá-lo. O pano branco em volta da mão dele estava rubro- Já volto – avisou ao afastar-se e sem pedir licença para adentrar em outros cômodos.

House ficou no sofá perguntando-se quem permitira a Cameron invadir daquele jeito sua casa e antes mesmo que imaginasse a absurda resposta ela já estava de volta com algodão, gazes e um antisséptico.

Cameron sentou ao lado dele e pegou a mão ferida sem pedir.

- Pode mexer – House autorizou com sarcasmo, vendo-a desenrolar o pano.

Ela dispensou um olhar significativo para ele e continuou a fazer o curativo. Depois de alguns minutos ela terminou.

- Nossa, que trabalho bem feito - House declarou ao olhar para sua mão e virá-la de um lado para o outro – Já pode ser médica! - Ele debochou.

Cameron levantou em silêncio e saiu da sala, logo depois voltou com as mãos vazias. Pegou sua bolsa e pendurou no ombro, sua direção era a porta.

- Opa! Opa! Opa! Você já vai? Assim? Sem nenhuma palavra? - Ele inquiriu ao levantar e andar na direção dela com a bengala.

- Você está bêbado demais para conversar qualquer coisa – ela falou antes de dar as costas para ele.

- Eeepa! Eu acho que alguém aqui está nervosa – ele falou ao segurá-la, impedindo-a de ir .

Cameron virou-se para encará-lo.

- Pena que eu não estou com paciência para ouvir o motivo da sua crise – House proferiu olhando direto para os lábios vermelhos dela e a beijou. Com toda sua dor, seu suor e desejo ele agarrou-a com vontade, tomando-a num beijo avassalador e sem chance para escapatória. Ela por sua vez não fez nada para fugir e desvencilhar-se dele; há muito almejava por aquilo, por aquele gesto de carinho e afeição vindo do médico rabugento, contudo a dor dele atrapalhou o momento e o equilíbrio falhou.

- House – ela falou quando ele desprendeu-se da sua boca e quase caiu. Ajudou-o a sentar e ficou ao seu lado.

- Parece que nem para isso eu sirvo mais– ele declarou amargurado, seus olhos estavam no chão.

Cameron acercou-se dele e com a docilidade de sempre virou o rosto do médico para ela.

- Vamos continuar de onde paramos – e foi a vez dela iniciar um beijo que adentrou pela noite levando-os a partilhar da mesma cama, do mesmo prazer e do mesmo gozo.

oooOOoooOOooo

**N/A: Espero os comentários de vocês;***


End file.
